


Finding Family

by the_problem_with_stardust



Series: A Sense of Belonging [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Rey, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: On her quest to find Luke Skywalker, Rey learns about the force and discovers truths about her own past.





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I don’t own anything, but please, please, please don’t post my work anywhere without my permission.

The climb up the steep island stairs seemed to go on forever. Rey paused to both catch her breath and feel bad for whoever had to cut and haul and build the endless stone steps.

When she finally reached the top, a man in a cloak was waiting. This had to be Luke Skywalker.

Rey held out the lightsaber, straightened her shoulders, and said as formally as she could, “Master Skywalker, I am here to learn the ways of the Force.”

Luke Skywalker considered her for a moment before accepting the lightsaber. “You have traveled a great distance, Rey.”

“You know who I am?”

The way he looked at her, as if he could read her thoughts was unnerving. “You have your mother’s spirit.”

“You knew my mother?”

He turned back to look at the horizon. “A long time ago, I did.”

The answer was vague and not very helpful. Rey frowned, trying to figure out if maybe she knew him too, before her memories were scrambled. But it was like trying to hold onto snow. The images just melted and slipped away.

“We will begin immediately.”

It took her a moment to untangle her thoughts. “What?”

“Your training.”

“Here?” Her eyes roamed out over the vast stretches of water.

“Is there somewhere else you need to be?”

Thoughts of Finn, of Poe, of the Resistance, filled her head. She couldn’t help them from this far away. But she would be of more help if she could take on Kylo Ren. It took several long seconds to come to a decision.

“Here is fine.”

\---

Nine days after she left the Resistance, Rey was meditating. The sound of the waves was serene, the breeze tickled along the back of her neck. Between each breath she felt as if she were one with the island, connected through the Force.

That peace was shattered when she felt Finn wake up. He panicked, probably due to the strange surroundings, so she gathered all of the calm feelings she could muster and shoved them his way. He calmed down for a moment, then started to get uneasy. So Rey tried again. This time, it seemed to work.

A grateful feeling brushed against her consciousness and she smiled. Finn certainly was strong with the Force and he seemed to pick things up intuitively. It had taken several days of meditation for her to even connect with him in any way and here he was, reaching back with ease.

Once she was sure he was going to be alright, Rey began the trek up the stairs for dinner. She couldn’t even be excited because they were just going to eat fish. Again. She didn’t like to complain but kriff did she hate fish.

This time, Chewbacca was also in the room. He and Master Skywalker seemed to have resolved their differences to the point where the Wookie was no longer hiding in the ship.

She sat down at the table. “When will we be returning?”

“Returning where?” Sometimes, she suspected Master Skywalker was deliberately obtuse.

“To the Resistance.”

He looked thoughtful. “Soon.”

\---

Unsurprisingly, it turned out that Rey and Master Skywalker’s definitions of soon were not even close to the same

Rey spent a month meditating, tinkering on the Millennium Falcon, stacking rocks with the Force, and trying not to go crazy. They ate even more fish. She still wasn’t a fan and neither was Chewbacca.

The only bright spots were when Finn sent her whatever he was feeling that day. During the time after he woke up, she received frustration, amazement, happiness, and dozens of others. She knew it was intentional and it made her smile.

This night was different from the others. After scraping the bones from his plate, Chewbacca patted Rey on the head and clapped Master Skywalker on the shoulder. Then he left, heading toward the Millenium Falcon. Something that hadn’t happened in weeks.

Master Skywalker waited by the fire, gathering his thoughts. “I’m sure you’ve wondered why I chose to leave the Resistance.”

“Kylo Ren was one of your students.” He probably felt responsible.

“That is part of it.” He looked down at his weathered hands. “After the fall of the Empire, I decided to try and rebuild the Jedi Order. Ben Solo was my nephew, the child of my two best friends. An excellent student. Then he and his Knights of Ren killed every Jedi, youngling, and padawn.”

Rey’s thoughts immediately turned to her vision. The one filled with darkness and bleeding red light.

“You should remember. You were there.” Master Skywalker watched her reaction closely.

Her brain felt jumbled, memories lurking just beneath the surface. “You just said they were all killed.”

He shook his head. “All but one, even someone as twisted as Kylo Ren couldn’t kill their younger sister.”

Rey sat back, reeling. If that were true, it would explain some aspects of the vision and why it felt so real. And the pull to Leia and Han. She knew she hadn’t imagined it. But it was all so much to take in.

Master Skywalker – or more accurately, _her uncle_ – looked at her, his expression hard to decipher and his emotions veiled. “I think it is time we returned.”

\---

When the Millenium Falcon landed at the Resistance base, it was almost dawn. Rey had been gone almost two months.

She searched out her mother first. It wasn’t a surprise that the General was up already, looking like she had been at work for hours. It was probably true.

Rey tapped a hesitant knock on the door frame, even though Leia probably sensed her coming from across the base.

“Good morning.” The General looked up from her data pad. “I trust you brought my brother home in one piece?”

But Rey couldn’t stop staring. This woman was her mother. The thought was so overwhelming, she couldn’t get it through her head.

“Rey?” She didn’t even notice the General approaching. “Are you alright?”

Almost without thinking, Rey hugged her, trying to stop the tears. The General – her _mother_ – held her just as tightly.

“I finally found you again,” Rey whispered.

“What do you mean?” It sounded like she started to put the pieces together.

“Kylo…Ben, he rescued me. I’m your daughter.”

“Breha?”

Master Skywalker found them both still hugging. Despite his protests, Leia just pulled him into the hug too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
